detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Kits Notsumi
Appearance Hair: White Eye colour: Blue Shirt: A white collared button-up T-shirt with a red, neatly done, tie Bottom: Long beige pants with a black and white belt loop on her left side Shoes: Simple white sneakers ETC: A baggy brown middle school vest. A small blue charm to keep away bad spirits, that she got from Violet, and keeps it inside her shirt. Personality Kits has a double personality that has seemed to have melloed down, turning out to be her twin sister inside her mind. Kits is usually a straight forward and kind person. She's a bit hotheaded to a certaine extent and can be rather violent. She also has a tendency to over-react to certaine situations. Kits is a hard worker and will work hard for the people around her. Kits cares for the people around her and does what she can to help. People she doesn't like aren't treated badly, but are more likely to get her hotheaded side. Her friends are usually the people she works the hardest for. Kits is the trainee nurse because she wants to be able to help in her own little way. History Kits had a relatively normal childhood. Both of her parents loved her, but had to go to work a lot, leaving her to grow up with her wacky uncle. Her Uncle was a magician whom was on the run from the police. Due to this, Kits was always moved from place to place, even getting left alone in one of her uncle's many apartments (explaining why travel is easy for her to get used to.). ** A small girl gasped as thunder boomed outside, her small hands gripping onto her uncle's long red-brown hair. "U-Unkie K-K-K-Kumy!" She wimpered, her eyes watering as she looked up at her 18-year-old uncle. The man looked down at her with a calm and cheerful expression. "Now now, Kitreana, there is no need to fear! The thunder is but a sound." "B-But, Unkie Kumy! M-m-m-monster!" "Oh dears..." Relations 'Kumu Notsumi' Only about 28 years old. Kits' loony Uncle whom loves her like a daughter. Kumu's job/hobby is being a magician. He also secretly studies supernatural things in his free time along with herbs and medicines. He's a bit odd, but poilite and carring. He's wanted by the police for reasons untold, other then they want to put him in the loony bin. 'Hito Shirezu' The person Kits has a "school girl crush" on. She finds him to be a kind person who's first impression impressed her. She's a wee bit shy around him. 'Sora Suzuki' Sora is one of Kits friends that she likes to talk to. She enjoys the company of Sora and feels as if she were a smaller sister. 'Nagi Zaruha' Turned Kits into a vampire at one stage. Kits finds Nagi a bit odd but enjoys her company as she does with everyone else. 'Rex Edwyn' Kits finds Rex odd, but funny. 'Akane Cyrielle' Kits see's Akane as a kind hearted person that she sort of admires. 'Karlyle Xerach' Kits finds Karlyle just plain adorable. 'Scarlet Testarossa' Kits finds Scarlet someone to be a bit interesting, but enjoyable to be around. (Will add more later.) Gallery Facts *Kits fears Thunder, Lightening, Ghost, and Vampires. *Kits loves the water *She has a love of puppies *Kits has the urge to help people in need, whomever it may be *Kits enjoys music, usually the violin and singing short peices or humming Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Middle School Category:Student